Angel Eyes
by TrafficLights
Summary: One of Dom's old acquaintances, newly settled on the Scanran border, comes across the two friends and notices things about their relationship they have yet to see.


**     A/N: The song is Abba's, the characters and places are Tamora Pierce's, except for Amelia and Andy, they are mine.   
**  
  


**     ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
  


**     Angel Eyes**  
  
  
  
     _Last night I was taking a walk along the river, and I saw him together with a young girl, and the look that he gave her made me shiver. Cause he always used to look at me that way.   
_  
  
     I watched as the Vassa relentlessly tore chunks from the side of the bank and added them to its murky depth. I was young, but by no means a girl. My long blonde hair blew into my face, whipping against baby Andrew's face and making him cry. Mechanically, I quieted him and looked around to make sure I wasn't disturbing the soldiers who had come to protect the border. I could see only two, a man and a woman, sitting under a tree and talking quietly. Young lovers, no doubt. The man looked strangely familiar.  
  
     Intrigued, I handed Andy to the nursemaid and crept closer. No wonder the man looked familiar. That was Domitan, my first love. Oh, how he'd broken my heart. He was flirting with some young girl. She was only around eighteen or nineteen, but wasn't exactly beautiful. She looked more likely to throw a man against the wall than flirt back if he tried anything. That didn't make sense. Domitan had never gone for the difficult ones.   
  
  
     _Maybe I should walk right up to her and say, "It's a game he likes to play. Look into his angel eyes. One look and you're hypnotized. He'll take your heart and you must pay the price. Look into his angel eyes, you think you're in paradise. And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise. Don't look too deep into those angel eyes.  
_  
  
     I suddenly felt angry. This girl didn't need him to ruin her life. He was famous in Corus for leaving a trail of either heartsick or heartbroken girls behind him. It was those god-cursed eyes of his. I made a resolution. Save this girl, and even if she didn't listen, (Domitan had that effect on most) at least she would be on guard. If only someone had done the same for me.   
  
     Determinedly I walked over and rudely interrupted their conversation.   
  
     "Excuse me. My name is Amelia."   
  
     Domitan blinked and I knew he recognized me. The girl watched his face and saw it too.   
  
     "Hello. I'm Keladry of Mindelan. What can I do for you?"   
  
     The Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan? Maybe I should let Domitan try her. She might even put him in his place.   
  
      Domitan was watching me anxiously, afraid of what I was going to tell her.   
  
     "I just want to tell you something. You can never be too careful when it comes to him." I jerked my head in Domitan's direction. "Oh, sure. He seems sincere now, but don't let him get too close." I patted her arm sympathetically. She was obviously troubled.   
  
  
     _Sometimes when I'm lonely I sit and think about him, and it hurts to remember all the good times when I thought I could never live without him. And I wonder does it have to be the same every time when I see him will it bring back all the pain? How can I forget that name?_  
  
  
     Suddenly she laughed softly, surprising both Domitan and I.   
  
     "You've made a mistake. Dom and I aren't courting."   
  
     I snorted. Not courting, sure. I may be married, but I'm not blind.   
  
     "It's true, we're not." Domitan was begging me to leave it at that, with a look and dejected tone that said it all.   
  
     "Of course. My mistake."   
  
     I turned away, and when I was out of sight began to laugh, relishing the moment. This was all too perfect. The ladies' man was in love with the Lady Knight! And he was too scared to tell her.   
  
     I peered back into the clearing where I had left them. They were standing awkwardly, and for a second, I felt sorry him. Then Keladry spoke.  
  
     "Who was that?"   
  
     "Oh, just an old friend," he told her.   
  
     "I see." She didn't seem convinced. At least she wasn't dull.   
  
     "Hey, Kel, want to get something to eat. I hear Yuki's been making Neal do the cooking now that they're married." I heard Keladry chuckle and agree, the tension gone.   
  
     'Head over heels', I thought, and let the branch fall back into place.  
  
  
     _Look into his angel eyes. One look and you're hypnotized. He'll take your heart and you must pay the price. Look into his angel eyes. You think you're in paradise, and one day you'll find out he wears a disguise. Don't look deep into those angel eyes.  
_  
  
     "Good luck to you, Lady Knight. Believe me, you'll need it." I paused thoughtfully. "On second thought, good luck to you as well, Domitan. You might just need it more..."  
  
  
     _He took my heart and now I pay the price.  
_  
  
  
  
     **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**     Hee hee. I'm not sure if this reaches anyone's expectations, including my own. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews on my last fic. That was nice of you. Constructive criticism (Not Flames!) would be appreciated.  
  
     *~*Valencia**


End file.
